Superstitions
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Draco gets turned into a cat, and assuming it was Harry he goes to his nemesis to confront him, finding out something a lot worse than a prank was going on.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1555

Title: Superstitions

Note: AU! Probably around 6th or 7th book.

Warnings: homophobia, attempted murder

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Care of Magical Creatures: Mountain Troll- write about someone that's a half-blood (OC welcome)

Olivanders:

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 7: Creative Technology: The Field of Creative Technology: Task #2: Prompt: Write a Disney!AU based on any Disney that doesn't include a princess.

AU!The Emperor's New Groove

Yearly:

Prompt 22 [Word] Finicky - fussy about their needs or requirements / Showing or requiring great attention to detail

* * *

Draco woke up in the Slytherin dormitories, feeling strange. His head was pounding and his body felt sore. He wasn't sure what had happened to him. Theo leaned over Draco's bunk and let out a shrill scream.

"What in Merlin's name, Theo? Draco complained. He had always been finicky about how he got woken up in the morning.

"Um, Draco? Is that you?" Theo asked.

"Of course idiot, who else would I be?" Draco asked.

"You, um, check the mirror," Theo said suddenly.

Draco walked over to the mirror and let out a scream himself. He wasn't human anymore, instead he was a black cat.

"I don't like black cats, they are bad luck," Theo muttered, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.

"Who could have done this?" Draco asked his reflection, and instantly he thought it must be Harry behind it. It wasn't worth his common sense telling him Harry couldn't possibly have done it, now that he believed it, he would prove it.

He left in a huff, jumping off the bed and stretching before going down the stairs. He was going straight to Potter and confront the source.

"Hey, Potter," Draco said. Harry's eyes went as wide as dish plates when he spotted the black cat talking to him.

"What is going on here?" Harry asked.

"That's what I would like to know!" Draco said, trying to sound intimidating. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Don't be stupid, Malfoy, you know I don't have the skills for that," Harry said with a sigh.

"I, oh, you might be right, but maybe you tried to kill me or something and messed up," he said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, why would I want to poison you?" Harry asked.

"Because your jealous of my good looks and class," Draco said and Harry laughed.

"Yeah, you sure make a cute pussycat," Harry joked.

If a cat could, Draco would look offended, but it did actually make sense. He knew his father wasn't happy when he told him he was gay. Harry heard a noise through Draco's cat body.

"I'm sorry, did you just hiss at me?" Harry asked astonished. "Come on, I'll bet you it was someone your dad is working with or for, hell, might even be him."

"You're on! If it wasn't you, must have been a Weasley, perhaps the female one?" Draco said.

"Fine, 5 galleons, and the winner gets to dare the loser to do something," Harry said, Draco's knees would have collapsed if he saw the expression on Harry's face in his human form.

'_Oh no_,' Draco thought. What embarrassing thing would Potter make him do?

"I would shake on it, but I'm not a dog," Draco muttered, and Harry actually dared to laugh at the sarcasm.

Draco couldn't go to his father, which left his arch nemesis helping him to get his body back.

* * *

Harry almost admitted he would rather slip Draco Amortentia than anything transforming him, but he heard that Draco had come out of the closet, that's why he was going to use the dare to ask him out on a date.

There was no way he was wrong, his friends wouldn't have executed a plan like this without telling him, since he would probably have been the one to help them. Gryffindors are not known for their tact.

He couldn't help but swallow a laugh as he watched the black cat sashay in front of him, leading them to the library.

"Good thing I'm not superstitious," Harry laughed.

"Why is that?" Draco said, stopping suddenly in front of him.

"Having a black cat cross my path," Harry replied.

"Oh, well it doesn't count if I'm not really a cat," he replied. Harry could almost imagine the self-satisfied smirk on Draco's face. Harry's emerald green eyes shone as he looked at Draco and he hoped he wasn't being too obvious.

"Potter, hey," Draco said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah?" He replied, getting back into the conversation.

"So, how do you think we should fix it?" Draco asked.

"We could ask someone?" He attempted with a shrug.

"No! It's bad enough you know," Draco said.

"Well, I'm honoured you came to me for help," Harry said sarcastically.

"Do I get bonus points for caring?" Draco shot back.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy hadn't heard any word from the school, and he was expecting an owl any minute. When he heard his only son was gay, he lost the last of the control, and that just wouldn't do.

He had sent Draco some chocolate frogs that he slipped some poison into. He didn't want to have a son that lived only to embarrass him.

"Oh dear," Lucius said. "Have we gotten an owl from the school yet?"

"No, Lucius," Narcissa replied.

"Curious," he said. "Very curious."

* * *

It took the boys ages in the library, pouring through one book at a time, Harry needing to change the page for Draco once he finished reading.

"I got it!" Harry yelled. He read out loud to Draco, and got a stern look from Madam Price.

What the boys had found out that the potion for transformation into an animal such as the cat, was eerily similar to the potion for poison. So, either someone had turned him into a cat on purpose, or… someone was trying to kill him.

They went to Professor Snape immediately, and as soon as he saw them, he wanted to take house points of Gryffindor.

"It wasn't him, Professor," Draco said. "He can't even brew a potion like that."

Harry just nodded, not bothering to be offended since these were the two people who probably disliked him the most in the entire school.

"I know, Draco," Snape said with a sigh.

"Then why?" He asked curiously.

"Because I really don't like him," Snape said simply. "You can leave now, boy."

Harry looked at Draco, and then turned and walked away, not bothering to try and argue. Snape disliked him, but he would help his own students.

"I'm sure the universe is full of intelligent life. It's just been too intelligent to come here," Harry heard as he walked off into the distance, the insult was clearly thinly veiled in his direction.

* * *

"I know who did this," Snape said once Harry was gone.

"I think I do as well, it was my father, wasn't it?" Draco asked with a bitter sigh.

"Yes, and I gave him the wrong potion," Snape replied.

"He wanted to _kill_ me?" Draco asked horrified.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but he doesn't want anything to do with you," Snape said.

Once Snape helped Draco transform back, Draco knew what he needed to do. '_Time to pay up,' _he thought.

* * *

Harry saw Draco back to normal at the breakfast table, and he watched Draco accidentally knock over the salt, and then tossing some over his right shoulder.

He wondered if he should go over to him, but since there was no proof that the Gryffindors hadn't done it, he didn't think Draco would stay by his word.

"Hey, Potter," Draco said a bit later, walking over to him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready to pay up," Draco said, and Harry could see the crimson blush painting his usual pale cheeks. He held out 5 galleons, tipping them into Harry's palm.

"What do I need to do?" Draco asked.

"Go on a date with me, Draco," Harry said.

"I, wait, I just can't," Draco said, his face was holding an untamed emotion.

"Do you ever get tired of making promises you can't keep?" Harry asked in annoyance, he stomped out of the great hall, and Draco surprised himself, he followed him out of the hall.

Once they were outside, Draco spoke from behind him, startling him.

"What do you think it feels like to be falling in space?" Draco asked suddenly. Harry stopped and turned to face him.

"The way I feel every day around you," he responded instantly, without a second thought.

"You weren't just trying to embarrass me, were you?" Draco said softly.

"No, I thought it was my only shot with you," Harry said, using his Gryffindor courage to dive right into it.

Draco laughed. "You really have no idea, do you?"

Harry just shook his head.

"I came out because of _you_," Draco said, finally admitting the secret out loud that he had been keeping all these years.

* * *

It took some convincing, but after Harry again promised he only wanted a chance to get to know him better, as well as promising apples dipped in honey on their date, Draco finally agreed. The two ended up chatting about anything and everything, and once the mask slipped off Draco's face, he ended up having a really good time.

"Why do all the scary stories begin with it was a dark stormy night? A lot of them usually end up taking place during the nice warm weather. Don't they?" Draco said, surprising Harry by asking something entirely random to continue their conversation about the merits of watching scary movies.

"Don't be silly, Draco. Nothing bad ever happens during storms," Harry replied.

"I'll prove it to you," Draco replied.

"Looking forward to it," Harry replied, reading from the context that this was not going to be a once off thing, but the beginning of something entirely different.


End file.
